Be Save
by snqlxoals818
Summary: Sebelum ia tak bisa lagi bernapas, tak bisa melihat, dan tak bisa bicara, hanya satu kata yang belum sempat ia katakan pada sahabatnya.


Scriptwriter : snqlxoals818

Title : Be Save

Cast : Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol

Duration : oneshot

Happy Reading :D

* * *

Terlihat tangan Baekhyun yang semakin bergetar memegang knop pintu. Suara dorongan makhluk-makhluk aneh itu semakin kencang. Chanyeol masih berusaha mendorong lemari untuk mengganjal pintu pertama.

"Baekhyun-ah, bertahanlah!" Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun yang tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, semakin mendorong lemari itu agar mendekat kearah pintu.

"N-Ne~" Suara Baekhyun tercekat.

Ukuran tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil memang akan kalah dibandingkan dengan kekuatan zombie yang semakin bertambah banyak. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun. Menahan pintu dengan tubuhnya yang tentu lebih besar.

Baekhyun masih menggenggam knop pintu. Disampingnya Chanyeol bersandar, memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang pucat. Ditambah lagi keringat yang mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol memegang tembok didekatnya, dan sebelahnya lagi menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun yang masih gemetar. Saat seperti ini, Chanyeol masih memperlihatkan senyum konyolnya. Berusaha menghibur sahabatnya dan juga dirinya.

"Gwechanna. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku? Kita! Kita harus baik-baik saja! Kita harus keluar dari sini!" teriak Baekhyun masih dengan suara yang bergetar.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

BUGH! BUGH!

Suara dorongan pintu semakin kuat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beralih memandang lemari untuk mengganjal pintu sedikit demi sedikit bergeser. Terlihat beberapa jari zombie menyembul. Sedangkan pintu yang mereka tahan tidak begitu terasa didorong dari luar.

Mata Chanyeol beralih menelusuri ruang kelas yang lumayan gelap. Hanya sinar bulan yang masuk dari celah jendela yang menerangi ruangan ini. Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah meja lusuh dipojok kelas. Kedua kaki meja itu hilang.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau lihat meja dipojok sana?" Chanyeol menunjuk dengan dagunya.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol. "Ne."

"Kau ambil meja itu. Kita akan keluar dari ruangan ini dengan meja sebagai perisainya. Pintu yang disana tidak akan bertahan lama. Dan kurasa zombie diluar pintu ini tidak begitu banyak."

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun langsung berlari mengambil meja itu. Sekilas, ia melirik keluar jendela. Jika saja jendela ini tidak tertutup teralis besi, mereka akan keluar dari jendela.

"Ini." Baekhyun memberikan meja itu pada Chanyeol.

"Hitungan ketiga. Kau buka pintu ini dan langsung bersembunyi dibelakangku, arra?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Meski ia percaya penuh pada Chanyeol yang akan melindunginya, tapi ada sedikit rasa sanksi dihatinya kalau mereka tidak akan selamat.

"Hana… Dul… Set!"

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka. Dengan sigap Baekhyun langsung beralih berlindung dibalik punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menutup tubuhnya dengan meja, menggenggam dua kaki meja yang tersisa dengan erat.

Benar saja. Hanya sekitar 10 zombie yang mereka temui. Sisanya sedang berusaha masuk melalui pintu yang diganjal lemari oleh Chanyeol.

"MINGGIR!"

Chanyeol berusaha menghalau tangan-tangan zombie yang akan menyentuhnya. Ia mendorong kuat meja yang dipegangnya hingga meruntuhkan setengah zombie yang menghadangnya. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berlari.

Mendengar suara keributan, zombie yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu tadi berganti mendatangi kawanannya yang masih ditahan Chanyeol. Suara geraman mereka terdengar kencang. Seakan haus akan daging manusia.

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang. "Cha-Chanyeol-ah. Mereka semakin banyak."

"Arra."

Mereka semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Sedikit berlari menuruni tangga. Chanyeol masih menggenggam meja yang ia bawa. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika zombie itu muncul dibawah.

Tak berapa lama, mereka sudah berada dilantai dasar. Untunglah dibawah tidak ada zombie yang berkeliaran. Setelah melewati lorong, barulah mereka akan bertemu dengan pintu keluar. Mereka dapat dengan leluasa berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Chanyeol-ah. Kita akan bebas. Kita akan selamat!" Baekhyun bersorak riang. Ia semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tidak lagi merasa takut.

Kini mereka sudah berada dilapangan. Setelah sebelumnya Baekhyun menutup pintu keluar. Pintu gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat. Dan disanalah Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya. Sedan hitamnya sudah terlihat. Sedikit lagi dan mereka akan selamat. Lepas dari kejaran zombie yang sudah merenggut hari libur mereka. Tersesat di tempat tak terjamah dan terjebak bersama zombie seharian ini.

Sampai di depan gerbang. Baekhyun melepaskan pegangan mereka. Membuka pagar besi untuk segera menuju mobil Chanyeol. Setelah ia keluar, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menutup pintu gerbang itu. Membuat Baekhyun terhenyak. Melihatnya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan namja tinggi dihadapannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol?! Cepat keluar dari sana!"

"Ani." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Seulas senyum terukur diwajahnya yang memucat.

Baekhyun seakan menyadari hal itu. Ia memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya lekat. Dan saat matanya menatap manik mata milik Chanyeol, ia terkejut. Ada yang berbeda dengan mata Chanyeol. Mata itu mirip dengan mata…

"Chanyeol-ah, kau? Sejak kapan?"

"Pergilah. Aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Hanya menunggu waktu dan aku akan berubah seperti mereka."

"Tidak! Kita pergi bersama dan pulang juga bersama! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun. Menggenggamnya mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali. Dan tanpa disadari, air mata Baekhyun sudah mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau tahu, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Dengan meninggalkanku disini bukan berarti kau jahat. Tidak. Kau tetap yang terbaik. Jadi, pergilah. Dan jangan lupakan aku, sahabatmu yang paling tampan." Chanyeol memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Shireo! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Jika kau pergi, kita pergi sama-sama." Baekhyun berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol berusaha menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir diwajah sahabatnya itu. "Satu lagi, kau tahu? Kau terlihat jelek saat menangis. Pergilah. Jika aku jadi zombie, mungkin aku akan hidup kekal. Itu sangat keren, bukan? Hahaha…"

"Berhenti bergurau Park Chanyeol! Hiks…"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungilnya membentur pagar. Meski terhalang pagar besi, Chanyeol masih dapat merasakan hangatnya tubuh Baekhyun. Dan mungkin ini juga pelukan terakhir yang bisa ia rasakan.

PRANG!

Pintu keluar yang terbuat dari kaca pecah. Ratusan zombie berdesakkan keluar. Dengan jalannya mereka yang cepat, tidak lama lagi kumpulan zombie itu akan semakin mendekat.

"Berjanjilah padaku. Apapun yang kau rasakan, apapun yang kau dengar, dan seberapa besarnya keinginanmu untuk melihat kebelakang, jangan lakukan itu. Arra?"

Chanyeol masih memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat. Ia merasakan tubuh mungilnya bergetar. Dan sebelah tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. Rasanya tak ingin melepasnya, tapi ia semakin merasakan tubuhnya yang menegang. Merasakan tubuhnya yang tidak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi seperti zombie.

Satu dorongan kuat berhasil melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun. "Pergilah! Cepat!"

Baekhyun masih terpaku ditempatnya. Melihat Chanyeol yang mengerang menahan sakit. Kulit tangannya terlihat berubah sedikit dmi sedikit. Tapi ia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak menghampiri Baekhyun.

"PERGILAH!"

GREP!

Sweater Chanyeol berhasil ditarik oleh salah satu zombie. Tapi ia tetap berusaha menahan pintu pagar agar tidak dibuka oleh zombie yang lain.

Baekhyun yang merasa tidak aman, langsung bergegas berlari menuju mobil sedan hitam yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tangannya masih bergetar hebat. Berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk memasukkan kunci tapi selalu meleset.

"AAAAAAARGH!"

Teriakkan Chanyeol masih terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Rasa sesak didadanya karena telah meninggalkan sahabat yang sangat disayanginya membuat tangisannya semakin kencang.

"Park Chanyeol babo!" Ia memukul kemudi dengan kedua tangannya.

DOOR!

Tepat saat mesin mobil itu berbunyi, terdengar suara tembakan yang membuat Baekhyun mengencangkan genggamannyapada kemudi. Tangan kanannya merogoh kantung celananya memeriksa sebuah benda yang ia simpan disana. Sebuah pistol yang ditemukannya diruang tata usaha saat ia dan Chanyeol bersembunyi. Entah bagaimana ada sebuah pistol digedung sekolah. Dan bodohnya ia baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia membawa pistol itu. Dan Chanyeol mengambilnya saat mereka berpelukan.

"PARK CHANYEOL BABO!"

Baekhyun menginjak gas dan sedan hitam itu melaju cepat meninggalkan sahabatnya –Park Chanyeol– yang lebih memilih bunuh diri dari pada harus menjadi zombie.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol masih berusaha tersenyum disaat ia merasakan sakitnya timah panas yang menembus kepalanya. Merasakan tubuhnya yang menjadi rebutan zombie kelaparan. Menunggu detik-detik kematiannya. Sebelum ia tak bisa lagi bernapas, tak bisa melihat, dan tak bisa bicara, hanya satu kata yang belum sempat ia katakan pada sahabatnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, saranghae."

* * *

Fanfic BaekYeol pertama :)

Annyeong semuanya~

Ketemu lagi sama NT-nim :D Satu hari dalam waktu yang berdekatan sampe publish 2 Fanfic (curhat dikit bolehkan ya?)

Ceritanya udah lumayan banyak FF yang bersarang (?) di folder -Fanfiction- NT-nim dan baru sekarang sempet publish-nya. _So_, tunggu FF oneshot atau chapter NT-nim selanjutnya ya :D

Sekali lagi, salam kenal *tebar confetti


End file.
